We Are Family
by Anime Monkey Girl Fan
Summary: Movie Four One-shot: Shion pays a visit to her parents' graves with Terara and Pierre a year later. What will Terara do to cheer her up?


**This will contain spoilers for the fourth Keroro Gunso movie, so turn away now if you want to avoid them.**

**Anyway, I really felt like writing a one-shot on Shion and Terara after seeing the movie X3 Terara's is the cutest and Shion is such an interesting character! So enjoy!**

**Oh and by the way…I think it leans towards that Terara's a boy after seeing the subbed fourth movie so don't ask questions about that XD**

* * *

**"We Are Family"**

The girl's light blue, hazy eyes showed obvious signs of sadness that were downcast as they looked upon the two graves standing before her. The wind blew lightly by through the girl's long and curled locks, as clouds were cast overhead; showing signs of rain that was sure to come.

It was of course the anniversary of her parents' death—the second to be exact. Their only daughter, Shion, wore black clothing for the occasion along with her caretaker, Pierre—the tall, muscular butler standing beside Terara—the Keronian who's size looked small compared to the butler. At least he would be a Keronian apart from the dragon like tail he had.

It was a year since the incident with the Dragon Tails and a year since she had a new addition to her family, Terara. Even then though…she still missed her parents dearly did her best to remain strong.

The three stood silently before the graves that now had new placed flowers before them, to respect the mood. Not even the optimistic Terara could show happiness—as even if he was young, he knew it wasn't the time to run around and ask people to play with him and such.

"Ojou-sama," Pierre finally said, breaking the silence as he kneeled by the young girl's side, "I believe it would be best as to depart now as the sky shows signs of a coming storm."

Shion looked at him as she nodded, closing her eyes. "Yes, you are Pierre." she agreed. "Let us be off now."

Pierre nodded as he stood up once more and looked in the direction of Terara. "Are you ready to also depart, Terara-sama?"

Receiving a quick nod from the dragon-tailed Keronian, Pierre looked back at Shion. "Will you be alright, Ojou-sama?" he asked, concerned as he and Shion began walking back down on the path out of the gloomy graveyard, with Terara quickly following shortly after to catch up with the two.

Shion smiled slightly to hide her sadness. "Yes, I will, Pierre."

Terara watched Shion as her expression returned to sadness once more as he walked beside her. He didn't like seeing her so sad and couldn't help, but feel sad himself.

He had been living with Shion for a year and considered her and Pierre, of course, his family. He had grown close to Shion and they would go anywhere together, whether it be the market or school. The two would always eat together, play together, and even laugh together.

Often, their friends—Keroro and the others—from Japan would visit them and would all have fun together. Well, except for the yellow frog named Kururu, who Terara guessed didn't really like him so much.

Even at one point, he had asked what exactly was 'family', since he was curious like any child and didn't know many things about customs on Earth.

Shion of course had told him that they are people who wouldn't have to be relatives—but rather people who care about one another and look after each other.

Terara continued to watch the girl as he wondered if there was perhaps anyway to cheer her up, since after all, he was very cheerful.

"Shion; you alright?" asked Terara; finally speaking up.

The light-haired girl quickly looked down at the Keronian, nodding. "Yes," she replied. "You don't have to worry, Terara."

"But you don't look like you are, so I need to worry."

Shion didn't say a word.

"Do you…miss these parents?" Terara asked, curiously.

The French girl glanced at the sky and looked back ahead. "I do…though I need to be strong for them, Terara." She stopped as she felt a small hand grab hers and looked down to meet the yellow eyes of Terara, who was smiling a bit.

"But you aren't alone, Shion." Terara said. "I'm here." he paused and smiled more brightly, "Because we're family."

Feeling as though her spirited lifted hearing those words and seeing the smile from the Keronian, Shion smiled herself as she bent down to in front of her dark blue friend, while Pierre stood by, without saying a word.

The girl pulled Terara into a hug, feeling a tear forming in one of her eyes as smiled. "Yes, Terara…we're family…"

Terara returned the hug, smiling also and feeling happy that she was no longer sad as the two stayed embraced for sometime, while the clouds still rolled overhead, though this time showing signs of it clearing up a little as though the mood was lifting.

The dragon-tailed Keronian noticed the tear preparing to roll down Shion's face and used his hand lightly to clear the tear away. "I promise Shion that I'll always be there for her no matter what because I really love her."

Shion smiled more as she fixed the bonnet on Terara's head into place and gave him a small kiss on his crown. "And I really love you too, Terara."

Terara smiled brighter than ever as he hugged the girl once more, with Shion once again returning it as she stood up to her feet.

"Interesting…" Pierre said to himself as he watched as the weather seemed to be clearing up.

Carrying Terara like a child, while his tail hung down, Shion looked at Pierre. "We're ready to go now, Pierre."

Pierre bowed respectfully. "As you wish, Ojou-sama."

They began to walk again as they made their way down the path towards the awaiting limbo at the end, prepared to leave at any given moment as the sunlight pierced through one of the clouds.

Only one word can describe them:

_Family._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Shion and Terara are seriously such great characters and I really hope they somehow get appearances in the Anime =D Review!**


End file.
